The Scourge of Halkeginia
by Dark0w1
Summary: This fanfic have been inspired by ralf07's Tsukaima no Saito. This fanfic however would be more darker and bloodier than usual. The OC would be also be doing things just for lulz as his sanity is a bit out there. This Fic will explore the darker side of humanity and realties of war. M rated just to be safe. WARNING DARK FIC I mean GRIMDARK like Warhammer 40k and Manhunt.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Scourge of ****Halkeginia****"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or anything related to it and all credit should goes to the Author Noboru Yamaguchi. Please due sue. The OC character is mine and the concept of this fanfic came from ralf07's fanfic Tsukaima no Saito

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal boring day at work in the hotel when all this absurd series of events happen. While I installing new lights in the lobby an exhausted looking man can in. He was wearing a formal suit and escorted by two uniformed men and judging from all the scrap metal pinned in their uniform they must really high ranking. Those three people looks like our normal VIP guest so I was not really concern about it. I however was concerned by the people following them 21 heavy armed with mixed assortment of weapons and wearing urban camouflage armor. They were greeted by hotel security and after few exchange of words they headed to the elevator.

"The rich inbred bastard is parading his damn money and connections for the entire world to see. He must be some big shot politician or something. I really wish some half brain insurrectionist take a potshot at him." I complained to myself and continued with my work like nothing happened.

Things went as usual today and nothing seems to be wrong that I decide to start packing my tools but there are still few minutes before my shift is over so I decide to recheck few things. Seeing nothing seems to be out place I finally decide head home.

After an uneventful walk back home I cook some a simple meal for dinner and turn on my PC. Surfing the net for some miscellaneous information and trivia then finally decide read few manga. Finally getting bored of it I started playing few RTS games to passed time. Then seeing else to I decided to sleep and as I was lying on my bed I started hearing whispers.

"Damn, I must be really freaking tried if I'm hearing things" I had been experiencing these ominous whispers in my head for few days now.

"It is fatigue right? I am Insane am I?" I was wondering if my medical insurance does cover mental illness when feel this oppressive darkness crawling and inching towards me. I look around my room and saw nothing.

"What the hell? I'm getting paranoid. I really stop plotting ways to kill people in my free time and see some medical help or something. Still that Manhunt games way too cool to pass up."

I stood up and start rummaging my closet after finding 28 inches of metal weighted sticks and a pair of Baraw daggers. I start practicing few eskrima moves but due to small space of my cheap apartment I only decided to focus knife fighting techniques and after sweating a bit I proceeded to cool down with few more unarmed drills. I am not claim to a master of an art or something but I pretty much hold my ground sparring against my uncle. He was 62 years old but he serve with the marines but I don't really know much about it since every time I ask about what happened back then I usually getting end up with an arm bar, a painful choke or a combination of those with a few strikes to my ribs. I still need few more years of practice before I beat that old fart.

Finally feeling relaxed I decide sleep. I fist thought I was a bad idea lying on my bed with cleaning up first but well I'm tired as hell.

…

I awoke in a feeling of ominous oppressive presence. I saw nothing but unending black void. I look around hearing nothing, smelling nothing, seeing nothing, feeling nothing and hell I can't taste anything from my mouth. I don't feel paralyzed and I think I can move but can see anything take reference from. It was a complete sensory deprivation. I would not be surprise I start hallucinating in few moments.

And speak of the devil I start seeing red spots. Red spots started branching out looking like veins and arteries. I seen and read worse than this in some of Type-Moons Visual Novels.

"Let me guess these red arteries like objects will start pulsing right?" And as if on cue it did.

"I really keep away from those shrimps before dinner." I started to think.

"Funny that I not freaking out or anything but I have to admit I find it quite pleasing to my eyes."

What the hell I'm thinking? "Pleasing to my eyes" my ass. I really need to get some medical health as soon as possible.

After amusing myself of my surroundings I felt something burst out and eyes started popping everywhere. Should this be the part where I kneel down and pray to deity or something? I favor Agnostic theism stand in my life. I start to contemplate about the existence of God. Then those eyes started weeping blood.

"Holy Shit! Flying Spaghetti! That! That is… That is the coolest fucking thing I saw in my freaking life. It is like living in some horror movie or something. All I need are some Zombie Strippers and Silenced FN P90 with Laser Sight and unlimited ammo hack. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I suddenly feel like falling into unending abyss.

Errr… Where the 9 hells of Dante am I? I look around this dark frozen wasteland in my left and burning hell on my right. Then a white light started shining above me and a ethereal set of stairs started forming from tiny air.

…?

"Damn! Did I die and this is the afterlife or something? Then I see green portal and feel the urge to run so I run as fast as I can."

After jumping towards the freaking portal I feel my face rendezvous with floor.

…

After shouting obscenities and other vulgar crap I can thinking of I prepared for work. I was in the bad mood when I came to work but one noticed since working in the hotel means to smile like a madman even if the whole is burning down. I was distracting myself with ways to kill the president, the fat ass senators, sleazy congressmen, greedy governors and impotent mayors when I heard the elevator opened. I raised an eyebrow and seeing what I am seeing a wild green portal appeared.

"Shit, I'm asleep am I? Is this Inception or something? Well here goes nothing. VODKA!" I jump to the green portal.

A bright rainbow light flash later I land into sea of blood. Skulls scattered around my feet and I really need a therapist right now. Looking around seeing nothing out of the ordinary I start walking towards a random direction. After a while I heard distant thunder and lighting. A bright light sudden appear above me and a booming voice sudden let itself be heard.

"AZRIN SABLO!" The voice resonates into my very soul and I can hear it not with ears but with my mind.

I look up and said "Let me guess you are GOD?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A booming laughter could be heard in my mind.

"YES! I AM BATHALA! AND YOU YOUNG MAN HAS

BEEN CHOSEN BY FATES AS MY NEW CHAMPION YOU SHALL SPREAD MY NAME INTO FOREIGN LANDS. BY MY NAME YOU SHALL!"

"I don't mean to interrupt or something but can you tone down your voice my insignificant self can't handle it." I try to be polite but crap that thing is loud.

"HMMM…"

"I SHALL DO SO!"

"Thank you God." I said with light bow. It can't hurt to be polite to god does it?

"It is nothing mortal. I have let fate randomly cast their skeins and you my friend have been chosen to be my champion." A soft yet powerful voice spoke to my mind.

"I see… so what are the terms and condition for these course of events?" I ask suddenly feeling a little dread in this unfathomable course of events.

"Nothing at all you choose to refuse your destiny and die a pitiful death like the insignificant insect you are or you can amuse off my boredom and accept fate." The voice in my head said.

"I don't really have choice do I? Fine, I shall be your champion since I preferable don't want to die from ennui." I said with a feeling of amusement. Then suddenly it hits me. Amuse off my boredom? Wait something is very off here.

"Wait are you sure you are not Haru…"

Before I can finished my question I feel a boot connects to my ass and propelling me towards another green portal.

"Damn this is going to hurt like hell when I wake up."

***Westwood, Albion, Halkeginia***

It was a beautiful misty morning and two people are standing in the middle of a forest clearing. An intricate pentagon magic circle is carved into the solid stone.

Are you really sure about this sister? The Blonde well-endowed girl with delicate figure wearing a thin green one piece dress that gentle hugging her smooth skin said the other woman. Her cold blue eyes are filled with worry and doubt yet it hints a hidden strength within.

"Yes, Tiffania you need a familiar to protect you especially since the rebellion there have been many bandits roaming the countryside." The Green haired woman with mature charm wearing a black hooded cloak and white blouse with black skirt answer back to the younger girl. She wears a mischievous smile and yet her amber eyes contain flowing sisterly affection.

"This book I found while traveling contains various rituals and spells to summon familiar. Not to mention I already acquired this expensive reagent so why not give it a try." The older woman said to the younger girl.

The younger girl finally acceded to the request of the older woman and proceeded to stand before the magic circle and began chanting.

_Lord Brimir and the pentagon of the five elements_

_I beseech thee_

_Fire_

_Purge all weakness of the flesh_

_Water_

_Wash away all sins_

_Wind_

_Soothe all doubts_

_Earth_

_Strengthen our faith_

_Void_

_Protect our souls from all evils _

_Heed my prayers and bring forth my eternal guardian_

_Summon Servant_

The magic circle slowly pulses with power and light. It glows with an ethereal light. Sparks begins to show and the smell of ozone crawls throughout the surrounding. A green light finally crystallize at its midst and hovers around the magic circle. It slowly forms a green circular portal. As if sudden wrath of gods came down the earth a great scream emerges from the portal. Slowly the portal starts to form red spots and the gradually spreads out like veins. Eyes start popping out like cancerous cyst and then started to bleed. The smell of ozone is replaced with the stench blood and death. The air fills with malice and lunatic laughter could be heard.

"Tiffania! Stay close to me!" Older woman screamed.

The younger girl cowers in fear behind the older woman. Then older woman raised up a wand towards the portal prepared the confront anything.

The portal continues to bleed and finally its green glow is replaced with red. It then contort in random shape and sizes like twisted mutation from hell. Finally it settles with an egg like form and slowly rises into the air. After reaching 10 meters it comes down with such force that explodes from impact.

"What have we done?" The older woman paled watching the summoning process.

After a moment of silence a hand emerges from the ground it is holding a gleaming black blade with small red veins on its surface. It then stabs the ground and started to pull. Another hand emerges from the ground followed by a bloody head. It struggles to climb the ground as if an undead rises from the grave. It then stand before the two people and stares at them. The bloody naked man started to convulse and vomits blood all over the ground. He then fall downs in knees and look up the sky and started laughing. The man laughed for a long time until his voice became hoarse. He then stands up and look towards the two people before him.

"Tiffania! You need to finish the contract and bind him before he does something." The older woman screamed in panic towards the younger girl.

The younger girl fearfully complied. Still unnerved by the previous events she wobbles towards the man and raises her wand and started chanting.

"I am Tiffania Westwood and by Brimir's blessing with the pentagon of five elemental; bind this man into my faithful guardian and familiar." She then kisses the man in front of her and blushes in a deep shade of crimson.

The man however just stands there with confused look in his eyes. He attempted to speak but a black hole form above him. The black then spat out a black metallic box and duffel bag straight down to man's head knocking him out instantly.

"Level 1 Starter Set" A booming voice laughs inside the black hole said followed by a mocking laughter. The black hole then silently explodes and releases a black fog which slowly dissipates into the air.

The man's chest started glowing and runes started burn into his skin. The red runes finished burning on the man's flesh. The smell of burnt flesh and blood accompanied by uncomfortable silence descends the forest that morning.

"Well that certainly is the most unique summoning I heard so far. I never heard of a human being summon before and those strange runes in his chest I don't recognize them. I should ask around my contacts about this and why is he naked?" After blushing like the younger girl she cast a levitation spell to the man and started walking back towards the trail. She stops and looked back to stunned younger girl and told her to carry the items left behind.

They both walk in silence towards the Westwood village and enter a wooden cottage. She then placed the man to the floor and proceeded to rummage the drawers.

"Ummm… Why didn't put him down on the floor and not the bed sister?" The younger girls ask.

"He would only stain the sheets if we place him there without first cleaning out the blood all over his body. Tiffania go get some hot water and help clean this man's body" The older woman said emphasizing the word "body" and handing down some pieces of cloth to the younger girl.

"Ye…yes, sister" The younger girl stutters as she headed the kitchen and retrieve some hot water.

"Hmmm… interesting…" The older woman said as she examined the man's body. She carefully scrutinizes his face. He had soft yet manly face with thin goatee and shaven head. He has light brown skin and solid muscles that denotes a body accustomed to hard labor. His hand are calloused from constant use suggest his expertise with his skills with hands. She shivered from that thought and averts her eyes towards the wall. Finally calming down she continued her scrutiny to the man's body and unconsciously licks her lips. She bit her lips as she felt warm glow in her womb. Her thoughts however were interrupted by Tiffania's presence.

"Sister I brought the hot water." She said with a faint blush in her cheek and kneels at the right side of the man.

The two women then started cleaning up the unconscious man in an awkward silence. It few took minutes before they finished cleaning him the man up. The older woman then casted levitation spell to the man and place him the bed. She then covers him with thick blanket for the sake of modesty. Both women then stands in silence still confused in what make of the previous events.

Then man start stir from the bed and opened his eyes.

_Author's notes:_

_Finally after a few bottles of cheap rum I finally finished the first chapter of my first fanfic. I am currently working on the 2__nd__ chapter. R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Starting Point**

***Azrin's POV***

I slowly opened my eyes and find myself staring at the wooden ceiling. I also feel like I have the biggest hangover in my life but rather without the pleasure of alcohol the previous night. My memories are in disarray. I remember little and the throbbing pain my head helps very little. I started to sit up when I notice two women standing beside the bed that I'm lying on. I was lost for words I was an Elf and a green haired women wearing what looks like some mage from a RPG. I decided to be polite and make good impression. Yeah, good impression is good every other situation so I flash them my generic Hotel Smile and greet them.

"Good morning young ladies are there something I do for you?" I said to them.

"Good morning" The older woman answers back to me while the Elf girl just cower behind the older woman. She seems very scared of me. I wonder why?

I looked around the wooden house and seeing nothing to interest me I decided ask more question.

"I'm Azrin, Azin Sablo what are your names? Where are we? How did I get here? Why I am naked? Is that an Elf behind you? I ask in my most neutral tone I could muster. I could afford looking like some idiot front of beautiful women do I?

"My name is Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha and this sister Tiffania Westwood. You are in the orphanage in Westwood village. You been summoned using a summoning ritual and made into a familiar to my sister. As for your lack of clothes I don't really know for you literally emerge from ground naked and yes she is an Elf." She answers me without flinching which impressive. She looks at me with curiosity and caution. Still I don't really understand why she is wearing a cloak inside the house as it hides her nice figure. She noticed my stare and held her hand defensively across her chest.

"What?" She asks looking a little hostile. Her kind of woman I would enjoy teasing but let us put things aside for now.

"Nothing, I just got distracted for a bit. Anyway you said something about being summoned from a summoning ritual by your sister, what exactly are you talking about? I ask wondering what earth they are talking about. I mean summoning ritual? That some magic or something? Well there is an Elf in front of me so I can't be really sure. I science explains everything right? Damn! This is really confusing. There was that weird dream with God or something. I really need a therapist or something and I wonder if my medical insurance even covers mental illness. If not then I'm screwed. I don't really want spend my savings. I was planning them for paying tuition for collage. I took up some vocation courses to get some work quick. Damn! I need a drink or something. Wait maybe this some damned hallucinations from that shrimps I ate last night. Yeah that must be it. Damn shrimps must be the red tide or something. Screw fresh catch my ass! I going to strangle that fucking vendor back the wet market.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Matilda asked looking annoyed. She has a cute frown.

"I'm sorry I was a little unconvinced about your explanation could repeat it for me?" I dodge the question and skillful request for her explanation again. I might have missed her talking since I was too busy with my mental rant. I really need a therapist and few medication too or just a nice cold drink.

"As like I said earlier, I need my sister to have a familiar to protect her from wild animals and bandits that roam this forest. We perform a summoning ritual to summon an appropriate familiar for her. Though I had to admit I didn't go as planned." She answers me with her voice tinge with annoyance but shivered slightly at the last part. I wonder why?

"I see, may I ask why did it not go according to planned?" I asks with my curiosity pinged by her answer. I noticed that Elf girl still cowering behind her sister. I wonder why she would cower before me. Am I really that scary?

"We were planning on summoning dragon, chimera, dog or even a cat is fine too. Then form a familiar contract with the said creature." She answers with a frown. She continues to scrutinize me. I don't really mind. I have nothing to hide except for my thoughts. Yes, my thoughts aren't really the most orthodox as far I could remember. They don't really need know that I spend most my time plotting ways to kill the President, Vice-president, Senators, Congressmen, Governors, Vice-Governors, Mayor and the Vice-mayor. I also include from list of people to kill are those retarded activist. That rebel group down south really pisses me off too. I wonder how they would feel if I start beheading their families instead and sent pieces of their loves on gift wrapped boxes. I would love to booby trap it too with grenades of course. That damn dog next door really annoying I wonder if I could flay it alive in front of its owners. I'm really a sick bastard am I? I really need that therapist before I decided to put my plans into action. Since going down that road there is no going back. I could not help be grin at these thoughts.

"I was an accident huh? Well not the first time I heard that before, calling my existence an accident I mean. So you where talking about a Familiar contract? What are the terms and conditions for the contract? Is there an expiration date for it? How did this happen exactly? I don't really remember signing any papers lately." I ask rather cautiously since I have rather little faith towards contracts anyway, there is always something with the fine print. Just like medical insurance therefore I agree with the universal healthcare.

"So you have been listening to after all? Well the Familiar contract was sealed by the ancient magic rite in which concluded during kiss between you and my sister. You are obligated to protect and serve my sister until one of either one of you dies. Also the contract is on full effect after the Contract Servant Spell which was seal with kiss." She answers back rather forcefully. She also put much stress with last part, jealous much? I smile at that notion but quickly dismiss it. I have rather more important things about this contract. Magic and Spells? What the frakking world is that? Seriously man, I might be going insane by the moment but magic and spells? I mean, come on! There must some upper limit to insanity right before it goes critical mass right? Then again what about that God episode? Was that hallucinations? Or this is something else entirely. I swear I could twilight zone theme somewhere. Did I have had way past the Outer limits? Oh well. It wouldn't hurt ask. Well here goes nothing.

"You said something about magic right? Are you talking about fire bolts, ice bolts, lightning bolts and that kind of stuff right?" I ask her aiming for the moon.

"Yes, you are correct." She said a matter of fact manner. I stare at Matilda for few moments and exploded.

""YOU GOT TO FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT?" I scream with the intensity of Mt. Krakatoa erupting fifteen times within three days. I was really flabbergasted by simple response and simply stared at them. I also noticed the Elf girl now cowering like a ball behind Matilda. Seeing my violent reaction and its effect on Elf Girl, I decided to calm down and take deep breath to collect myself.

"I apologize for my outburst but I certainly refuse to believe that magic exist. It does not exist." I said to them with the most deadpan voice I could muster.

"What backwater place did you come from if you knew or believe magic? Now that we mention it where do you came from anyway?" She replied with an annoyed voice. The green hair looked good on her. She probably looked good with red ropes tied… wait what hell I'm thinking? I easily get distracted women involved; really I should put some remedy about that. I'm thinking too much.

"I'm from the Republic of the Philippines and I can assure you I am very certain that magic didn't exist from where I came from except from Taxes which an entirely different matter. We don't also have Elves back there too." I said without much emotion. I'm not the most patriotic person that lives there after all.

"I never heard of this republic of yours is that beyond the Sahara or something? I really find it hard to believe that magic does not exist in your land." She replied to me with curiosity and her annoyance lessens. She seems to be a very intelligent woman.

"Well I'm not surprised people don't really remember us too much. If I'm to believe magic exist you must show me some proof." I ask my curiosity also pinged since there "is" an Elf girl in front of me after all. I was willing to give it a benefit of the doubt. After all I'm an open-minded person; I don't really like dogmas.

"Fine I shall show you but we need be outside first, my magic is quite conspicuous and I would prefer not to damage the house. Tiffania, wake up the children and let them have their breakfast. We shall be joining you later." She said with mischievous smile in her face. The cowering Elf girl's ears perk up and she slowly stands then meekly nods to her older sister. I now noticed how well-endowed she is and I must say those things deny Newton's Law of Gravity.

"Yeah, magic" I mutter to myself.

After the Tiffania left the house, I looked around the house and then to myself. I notice my nakedness and a bit modest came back to me. Damn, those thing really comes back to you a little late don't they.

"Excuse before we leave can I ask for some clothes?" I ask her but I noticed the duffle bag and my tool box. I don't remember having a duffle bag. So I tied the sheets to my waist and examine the duffle bag. It looked normal black duffle bag. I opened it and examine the contents. I saw a 2 pairs of combat boots, 6 pairs of socks, 3 grey shirts, 3 woodland BDU, 2 belts, 7 underwear, an empty sheath of some curved blade and black tentacle creature that is smiling back at me. I quickly get dressed and find it at the exact size. Which is rather strange since my uncle once said that there are only two sizes in military; too small or too big but then again he must joking. I still find it rather strange.

"I'm finished dressing so where should we go?" I walked back to Matilda who is hiding a blush of gentle shade of red.

"Umm… Yeah! We should head to the clearing. Your clothes are really strange." She said after a moment of silence. She looked at me from head to toe then walk out the door. As I left the house I saw for the first time what Westwood village really looked like. In the centre of the village there seems to a dilapidated church which is surround by some wooden house like the one I just left. The village was small surround by thick forest. It would seem the village would be swallowed by nature if left unattended for few years. I also noticed Tiffania heading to the church followed by 20 children. I was reminded by the earlier conversation about this village being orphanage. I followed Matilda towards the trail deeper to the forest. We walked in silence until we arrive to a clearing.

"Here we are, now stand there and watch me." She said to me while she approaches a mound of dirt and started chanting.

I watch in awe as the mound of dirt started to move and forms a large humanoid shape. It remind of those old RPG I used to play. I just stand the gaping like fish while Matilda just stands at the shoulder of the Golem. She then started chanting again and pointed her wand towards me. I then feel like gravity just lost its meaning when I floated in the air and lands at the other side of the golem's shoulder. She then smirks at me and said. "Do you believe me now?"

I was lost for words with this series of events but deep down inside my something like a ravenous beast trashing around in excitement. It only needs a bit of a Zombie apocalypse and everything would be perfect. I smile at implications of this new information and I couldn't help laugh like a madman. I mean magic people! I continue to laugh until I feel like a piercing stare is boring down on me. I stop laughing and tried to control myself.

"I think believe you but I like to know more about the subject. Can we get down this Golem and talk some more during breakfast?" I ask her with my most charming smile I could muster. She reacted like I predict and a hint of red is on her cheeks.

"Yes, I think that would be prudent." She cast Levitation spell at me and gently put me down while she used her Golem's hands to put her down. She starts walk back the village and signaled me to follow. I complied and started walking when I thought about situation between a woman and man alone in the middle of forest but put down those thoughts away. I am not that desperate, I get around just fine. We once again in silence walk in silence. I just noticed that forest mostly consist of pines and the temperature is colder than I like. I must be in a northern hemisphere. I would ask about it later. We finally reached the village and headed to the dilapidated church. The church looked very old yet the building has very sturdy stonework. The design looked similar with Romanesque architecture. I open the heavy oak double door for her and gestured her in. I saw the interior of the old church and it was wider inside with semi-circular arches. It also have ornate columns and some stain glass windows. The center of the altar is a figure of a man which I assume as some God this people worship. It reminds of Sedlec Ossuary without the bones which are a pity. If I had the chance I will redecorate it as many bones I could cram in to it. It was ornate yet austere at the same time. We approached the altar and I notice the lack any more passage yet it was elevated compared to the rest of the building. There must be basement or crypt with a hidden entrance somewhere. We headed to door right of the altar. The door leads to a corridor and to dining room and modest kitchen. I also see about 12 children seated around the table. I pause and observe the multi-colored hair in front of me and realized that I'm no longer bothered with it. Damn I adapt fast. I help Matilda take a seat and then looked at the Tiffania serving meals. I decided to be useful so I also help serving food. She first recoiled at my close proximity but I look at her in the eye and smile.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you or anything. I just wish to help. I feel guilty if I become a dead weight so just let me help." I assured Tiffania. She seems very scared of me. I wonder why?

"Just let him help Tiffania, he is already your familiar. Let him do his job." Matilda said to her. In which Tiffania finally accede to her older sister and took a seat at an empty chair.

After I finished serving the food which turns out to be a stew of something and a few slices of bread, I took the liberty of gather what have been left in the pot. It was a humble meal but I had worse. Playing PC games makes used to living like a monk. I blame Bethesda for it. I can go through few days without sleep and meager meals just finished a damned game. It is not the healthiest lifestyle but I'm content of it since what I hate the most is boredom. I think I could possibly die from ennui. People think I'm a hedonist bastard because of it. What is wrong of feeling the extreme pleasures of life and its accompanied pain? It is not like I'm hurting people right.

"Umm… You can take seat if you want." Tiffania offered to me.

"No thank you. I quite fine eating by the counter. I can't possible let any women suffer from standing while eating. It would hurt my feelings." I said to her. I really meant it this time I don't really hurt women if I can help it. Well maybe I do hurt them if they enjoy the pain that I'm giving but there is little exception to these. Those women with really bitchy attitude and those women who are actively trying to kill me are one of those.

I slowly savor the stew and try to discern what meat is this. I looked at the children enjoying the meal so it is really that bad. Heck I won't even care if it is dog meat. The stew just tastes fine by me. The children finally finished eating and Tiffania ushered them outside to play. They seem pretty curious of my existence. Well I can blame them; I looked really different from them. They all have European features while I have rather exotic features for being mixed ancestry. After they all left I took a seat at the other end of the table and drink a mug of water.

"So are you going to explain about magic to me? I'm a foreigner to this lands so I also like a basic knowledge about you society, traditions, local customs, history and other mundane stuff. I also strongly suggest include that mundane stuff since I might find them very strange." I ask Matilda. Tiffania also joins us and took a seat near Matilda.

They started about magic and how it is divided with elements like Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Void. She also explains about how the no one knows about the element Void and how people consider it a lost element today. She then tells me in how caste are arrange by segregating the people into people who can use magic as nobles and those people who don't as commoner. After hearing about it that part I was feeling angry about it that I could not help but shout.

"What the hell is that? You treat people as slaves just because they can't use magic? You treat them like dirt? You don't treat them as human for your explanations!" I could not help but raise my voice. I saw them sadness in both their eyes so I restrain myself for further outburst.

"I understand how you feel. Those noble act this way because they believe it is a God given right to them. I think they are wrong to prosecute those commoners just because they can't use magic." Tiffania added. Which surprises me since I never expected her to take part of the conversation. I also noticed a firm conviction from those words. She is not that innocent child that I first thought.

"I assume you are noble since you perform magic or something? Yet your statements and tone when describing those nobles suggest otherwise." I inquired since there was something amiss from the conversation.

"Yes we are not nobles. Well we were before we got stripped of our titles." She then explains the circumstances why they are living here in the middle of the forest. The actions of the king towards the Duke which is Tiffania and Matilda's Father which ends up the massacre of their family and the stripping of their titles as nobles. She also explains about how they are from different mothers but I understand that since medieval society nobles tends to have mistresses.

"I see, I apologize from my earlier outburst but my feelings towards your society still remain as an unfathomable disgust towards it." I said with contempt.

"I understand since I feel the same way." Matilda replied happily to me. This calms me down.

"Yes, thank you for that. Please continue with our previous topic." I ask politely since I'm a little embarrassed from my earlier outburst.

She then continued telling me about the local customs and other mundane stuff before starting to tell me about a summary of their history and religion.

"So this Brimir guy is a powerful mage that became a God after few thousand years of ignorance. The Romalian Pope really stretches it a little too far. I think tell only done that to gain political power rather than something divine." I said with amusement. Really the Pope is the most powerful man in this continent. It is like the Middle-ages back in earth.

"Yes, that is true but if I were you I would talk about such ideas. You don't want the Founder's church declare you as a heretic. They will burn you at the stake including your friends and relatives." Matilda said to me but also looked towards Tiffania.

"Yes, I understand Elves are hated and feared?" I ask due to Tiffania being an Elf.

Matilda then explains the Crusades and how the Elves held the holy lands. I could help but laughs at this. It would seem that this world is doomed to make the mistakes are world have succumbed into. She then tells me about the Reconquista movement which erupted few weeks ago and the possibility that Albion would descend into a civil war. The effects it would do to the normal citizen since Albion is floating inland. In which they would be cut off from supplies from the mainland. Famine would likely occur.

Matilda then produces a black blade and slide across the table towards me. I pick it up and examined it. I was a curved blade it a ring at the other end in which it also have an edge. I recognize this as a Karambit Knife. It was a black blade with red veins in its surfaces. I can feel some was off with the blade. It was not that it had double edge at the bottom but it also has a double edge blade at the safety ring. It was Karambit design solely for killing people. It was a far cry from the farming tool it derives from. I trained few times using this type of blade but never really focus to it. My eskrima was more towards killing people than sports. It was Pekiti-Tirsia Kali used by law enforcer and the military. So I never really focus in a particular exotic weapons but I did know the techniques concerning it since it is still falls under knife fighting. Not to mention Karambit is dangerous weapon to train since sparring can easily became bloody. Well better start practicing then. I hold the knife and did few practiced swings and drills.

"You are you proficient using that weapon?" Matilda asks with interest.

"No, I just know the basic drills for it." I replied honestly.

"Well you would help me go hunting later but first you must help around the village like chopping wood and collecting water. But your main job is protecting Tiffania." Matilda informed me but putting more emphasis towards last sentence. She really cares about her sister.

"I swear upon my honor and my ancestors that I shall protect Tiffania Westwood from any harm that maybe fall from her." I said to her with a slight bow. She seems to be taken aback by my declaration and become a bit suspicious towards me. She must not be expecting that kind of response.

"Fine, I will clean up the table and you go help around the village." She said to me with a visible twitch in her eyes. She really changes mood very fast huh? I followed Tiffania outside and walk towards what looks like a big tree stump. She then passed me an axe and I accept it.

"You're not afraid of me?" She asks me.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" I was bit confused why would she asks such question. Then it hits me like 10 ton brick. She was referring to the animosity of humans towards elves since they occupy the so called Holy Lands. I felt a bit sorry for her.

"I'm not the same us this Helkeginians my people don't have any hate or discrimination towards you and your people. Heck! My people would consider you as an epitome of beauty." I answer to her but to my surprise she started crying in front of me. I drop the axe and run next to her, I started rubbing her in the back as I try to comfort her. I'm starting to panic as I have no idea in why would I solicit such reaction. I started thinking back from my previous statement and action. I reviewed my actions over and over again trying to figure out what I did wrong.

"Tiffania, what is wrong? Why are you crying? Did I offend you or anything? If so I apologize for it." I said to Tiffania trying to console her.

"No, you did nothing wrong. I just relieved that you hate me for being an Elf." She replied while sniffing her cute nose. I "chastely" embrace her and patted her back.

"There, there is no need to cry, I won't hurt you or let anyone hurt you Tiffania." I whisper to her ears while "chastely" embracing her. She finally settled down but unfortunately the little scene did not transpire unnoticed. I was soon surrounded by midgets, I mean children.

"Don't hurt Tiffania-neechan" Says the little girl followed by wails of the other girls in which they started crying too. Seriously is crying contagious or something? Maybe I'm just a cold hearted bastard but I was at lost in what to do. I never was good with children.

"You made Tiffania-neesan cry!" Screamed the little boy as he surrounded by his friends; he was also pointing a stick at me and suddenly I feel the urge to grab it a shove it to his snotty nose. Fortunately Tiffania intervene before I do something violent to the kid. So I just gave him a glare in which he whimpers at it.

"Mr. Azrin was not hurting me. I was just a bit sad and he was just helping." She said to the children and gave them a group hug. I was impressed how she manages to handle the children. I met many women whose motherly instinct seems to be atrophied and their handling of children ranges to neglect to domestic violence. She then herded the children back to the village. She turns to me and said "Thank you".

I was standing there for few moments thinking about earlier events before I pick up the axe and started chopping wood. I stop and thought for the moment. It wasn't very cold so I decided to remove my BDU jacket and my shirt too. I was accustomed to this chore since my Grandparents house is in the low tech side of things. I never know why they prefer the fire over the Electric stove. Maybe they just like the smell of burning wood I would never know. They died before I could ask them those questions. I was starting to be melancholic about when I finally finished chopping all the wood. I then gather them and started piling them to a small shed near me. After that I would be gathering water right? I wonder where their water source is. I quickly get dressed and inhale the forest air since it was quite refreshing. I started going back the village when the Karambit fell from my pocket. I pick it up and started to get annoyed about. Then I remembered there was empty sheath in the duffle back. I jog back to the cottage and quickly arrived there. I quick go in and opened the duffle bag. I briefly rummage through it and found the sheath. I was a bit surprised that it fit perfectly like it was actually made for it.

"What a coincidence" I wonder aloud.

I was closing the duffle back when I saw a black tentacle smiling creature. I stare at as it stares back at me. We continue our little contest then it blinks. I shut the duffle back and started heading out.

"It must be my imagination." I said to myself as I walked back to the old church. I was about to open the oak doors when Matilda comes out.

"I finished chopping the firewood and stock those up to what I assume be to storage shed nearby." I inform her.

"You work fast. I was expecting you will be still at it right now." She answers back at me.

"Yeah, I had experience at chopping things. So I should be collecting water right now but I don't know where." I tell her while making way. She walks with me and headed to what seems to be a well.

"Here, use this bucket and fill it up with water from the well. Then put it to the barrels at the kitchen and the back of the church." She said while pointing at things to emphasize her point. She then headed back towards the cottage.

I started gather water and putting then to the barrel back at the church. I had done a few rounds when I felt something drop at my head. I put down the bucket and grab the offending object. What I saw in my hand was some flying lizard or something. It was green and have small wing connecting its forearm and its hips. I was busy examining the flying lizard when I heard a girly shriek from the cottage. I shove the lizard to my pocket and draw my knife. I ran as fast as I can towards the cottage and saw something I would never forget in my life. Matilda was wrapped around by tentacles into a very comprising position. She futilely tries to get the appendages off her. She made few cute yelps as the tentacles feels around her body.

"I saw enough Hentai to know where this is going." I said with a wide grin on my face. I just stand there content on watching the events unfold. I sheath my knife and kneel beside her and stare at her.

"Are you okay Matilda?" I ask the struggling woman while I continue to stare at her predicament.

"What are you doing help me!" She shrieks at me. She then let out a very seductive moan as the creature's tentacles touches her more intimate areas.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself so I don't think it would be necessary." I said wearing really lewd smile.

"I'm going to cut your balls and feed it to you if you don't help me right now AZRIN!" She screams at me.

"Hey! Lady there is no need to be crude." I said to her still smiling but finally helping her untangle herself. It took a while to finally untangle her since the creature seems to be very eager to get some.

"What on Brimir's name is that thing?" She asks me while pointing at creature with her left hand and covering herself with the other.

"You tell me, you are the one that is from a magical kingdom." I said sarcastically. She glares at me and I raise both hands as if to surrender.

"I don't what thing is but kill it, preferably with fire." She said to me, which amused me.

I approach the creature and grab it. It felt squishy and somewhat supple which reminds of a woman breast. I smirk at the comparison and prepared to slash the creature when I saw its eyes. It was pleading me to let go. I kind of feel bad about it so I decided to put it down. I then remember the flying lizard in my pocket and took it out. I watch it squirm from my hand and I toss it towards the creature in which it prompt ate it. I decide to pat the creature and started to purr. Well it is pretty tame does it?

"Can we…" I started to say.

"NO!" She shouts back at me.

"Look I will take a good care of it." Kneel before her and holding the creature in front of me. In which she started to back out at me.

"NO!" She adamantly answers back at me.

I put down the creature and started crawling towards her. She started freaking out and steps back but I caught her left foot. I pull it towards me and kiss it. I started kissing it repeatedly and move up. I was reaching her knees. When smacks me with her wand.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asks while blushing really hard.

"I won't stop doing this if you don't agree and it would probably escalate more if you don't agree very soon." I answer playfully in which blushes more heavily. She tried raising her leg but I held firm and her skirt is in a very suggestive position when she finally concede defeat.

"Fine you can keep that abomination if you want just keep it away from me and watch where you are touching!" She scolds me but the effect was lost since was blushing heavily.

"Thank you, Matilda I won't forget this." I smile and gave a final kiss to her leg. I then grab the creature and spin around the room.

"You would need a name. I wonder what the best name for you is." I wonder aloud. I then stops spinning around with creature and starts thinking a name. I looked at its tentacle cover body and it hits me.

"I shall name you Cthulhu." I declare to the creature.

"What ominous name is that?" She asks me.

"It was name an eldritch abomination from a book that I read." I told her.

"You really have terrible naming sense do you?" She retorts back at me.

"Maybe, but I don't care." I answered cheerfully. In which she only let go deep sigh in response.

"I really glad you weren't a hallucination Cthulhu, I really do." I said to the creature. It purred in response. Matilda just face palmed herself with this.

"You should finish collecting water after you are done playing with that creature" She says and walks out the house.

I put down Cthulhu and gestured it follow me. I walk back to where I left the bucket and pick it up and continued where I left off. I finally finished the chore when I noticed five armed men approach the village. They wore mismatch collecting and one of them was wearing some sort of leather armor. The man with the leather armor was the only one armed with a sword while the other four was equip clubs. They walk towards the village in disorderly fashion. They look like thugs and I already felt a loathing towards them. I crush down the desire to charge in and attacked them outright. I jog towards them to intercept their path.

"I swear there is a village here somewhere; it not only that only two women and a dozen kids lived there." Said the man leading them, he wore are mismatch clothing and not mention some them looked expensive. I suspect this people are thieves and lowlifes.

"Really, are you sure about this? If so then this should be easy picking. How about the women, what can say about them?" The other man said with a lewd smile.

"That blonde one has this enormous milk jugs on her while the green haired one looks like an old hag for my taste." The first guy said toward the other one.

"Gather the children they would fetch a good price in the market. But I get the first dibs on the blonde you can take the green one. Am I clear?" The leather armor wearing man said to his companions. I quickly tag him as the leader.

"Sure boss, but can we have fun with little girls?" The other man with a spike club said with a perverted grin.

"I don't mind as long as you don't damage the goods too badly." The leather spoke with disgust. The other men just laugh.

I stand 10 meters before them and drew my knife. I then stand with my legs slightly apart while putting both my hands behind my back effectively hiding my weapon. I stand straight and looked confident while trying to be intimidating at the same time.

They stop after noticing my presence. They look cautiously around me and gave a sneer when they noticed that I'm alone. Their confidence grew when they saw that I'm apparently unarmed and that their only Tiffania with children nearby.

"Hello, gentlemen how may I help you?" I ask while giving them my best fake smiling face I learned from the hotel. Always attempt diplomacy towards any hostile situation or so my uncle used to say which I agree completely but I only believe to do diplomacy if I have something to gain from it. This is namely saving my skin and the people in this village.

"Fuck off boy; I don't have time for you. We only have business with women and your valuables." The leader spoke with annoyance. The others just laugh and jeered at me.

Well I tried talking to them so I relax and remove my hands from my back. They immediately drew their weapons except for the leader. The leader of the thugs just smirks and said "Nice knife boy not that it would help you".

"I suggest you leave us in peace gentlemen." I said to them still wearing fake smile but this time it was devoid of any emotion. I'm already assessing the situation and planning for attacks and counter. I took of the note of the terrain which puts me in to a slightly higher ground. The pine trees around me and the rock on the ground. I observed their stance, the way they hold their weapons and how far are they from me. I started planning after plans for this fight. The only unknown variable is the leader who still doesn't draw his sword. I was about to execute my plans when Tiffania runs towards me. Damn, I did not see that coming. I started revising my plans to include Tiffania towards it but damn.

"Umm… Can I help you?" Ask Tiffania while hiding behind me. Damn, damn the fates and everything holy this is the last thing I need.

"Nothing much lady we just need a bit of your time." Said the leader in which his companions gave predatory smile. I smile back with something that could only be described as a slasher smile. There face sudden went stiff.

"I see. It can't be help." Tiffania then pulled a wand out of nowhere. Seriously, where the fuck did she hid that wand? She started casting a spell which proves to me that she is somehow a mage. Hmmm… That outfit really compliments her figure makes her looked like the green fairy. Shit! This isn't time for that! I looked back towards bandits and noticed they started freaking out.

"You incompetent bastard why didn't you tell me these people are nobles!" The leader screamed at their guide.

"I, I didn't know that they nobles, they didn't looked like one." Their guide quakes in horror.

They continued to argue each other ignoring our existence. Dimwits! If I was in their position I would attack the spell caster while she is casting magic. It is common sense with RPG. I took a defensive stance since they might be acting to be arguing each other as ruse. I laugh at myself for being paranoid but better safe than sorry. After about 30 seconds Tiffania finally finished her spell.

"Mind Wipe" She casted towards the bandits and they all started to have thousand miles stare. I raise an eyebrow. That some wicked spell if it alters something from your mind. They then started milling around and looked around as if disoriented with their surroundings.

"Where am I? Who am I? What am I?" They all ask themselves same questions. Let me say this again. That is some wicked spell. I already have feral grin plastered to my face thinking about the possibilities in the usage of such spell.

"You where walking towards the forest and got lost." Tiffania addresses the bandits with a timid voice. She then pointed towards where the bandits came from. "Use that path and you may your way back." She said towards the bandits. I frowned at that. Don't you think it's a bit lenient punishment towards banditry? But I said nothing just flashed murderous intent towards the bandits. Scum like them should just die and be remove from the gene pool. They were planning in abducting women and children for slavery. They can just get out scot free? If I remember correctly they were also mentioning in raping the women in this village too.

They started to go back towards where they came from. I started to follow. Then I felt something tug the sleeves of my jacket. I saw Tiffania with a questioning looked at me.

"Don't worry I just make sure they get out okay." I lied to her. I didn't dare looked at her eyes. She is so damn innocent. I wonder what she would feel like when… Damn! I prone into thinking of rather disturbing things lately which makes me wish there are therapist some in this world. Now that I think about it, it is been a while since I got laid. I relax myself. It is just another random stab of lust. I think to myself. Finally taking control of my baser desires I looked at her.

"I'll be back after make sure they are fine. Just stay here and make sure the children are fine." I sound like her husband or something. I made laugh. She relaxes her grip and let go of my sleeves.

"Mr. Azrin makes sure you stay safe." She smiled sincerely at me. Which makes almost guilty about what I'm about to do. So I decide to change topic.

"Call me Azrin, Tiffania if we are to be working together we should be at least be friends." I told her. Which was the truth since I really do want to get closer to her?

"I'm not sure if it's proper Mr. Azrin" She shyly hid with her wide brim hat.

"I insist Tiffania." I hold her hand gave it a little squeeze. She blushes at the gesture.

"I see I shall call you Azrin from now on." She timidly retorts.

I let go of her hands and gave her a thousand megawatt smile I could muster. I started to after look for the bandits. I stopped in my tracks and looked back seeing Tiffania still standing there I wave back. I begin to walk towards the tracks that I found when I notice Cthulhu was following me. I stared at its hollow red eyes for about a minute or two before talking to it.

"Cthulhu, do you what to come with me?" I ask the creature not really expecting a response.

I made some incomprehensible sounds and made what I could assume to be a nod. There might be a resemblance of intelligence in its head or brain or damn I don't know about the anatomy of eldritch abominations. It started to slither around like some cephalopod mollusk or some sick parody life I don't know. I felt sorry so I grabbed the thing and put it on my shoulders.

"Cthulhu hang on a need tracked damn some scum." I said to the creature and run following the tracks.

I finally manage to catch sight of them and I started to slow down to observe. I crouch near a suspiciously waist high bush. I watched them continue to move around like a bunch of drunks. I silently move towards a tree and continued stalking them. We finally reach to what seems like a dirt road. They just stand around the middle of the road. I lay prone and drew my knife. They start arguing with each other but I can't hear them clearly from my vantage point. They would seem to regain their mind. From what I can pick from their argument, they arguing why are they standing around the middle of the road. They seem to be freaking out for something they have forgotten. They continue this for few minutes while Cthulhu keep on slither around me. They sudden stop arguing and noticed why. I saw a horse drawn wagon approaching from the other side of the road. The leader of the bandit drew his sword and threatens the driver of the wagon. He started shouting signaling his men to surround the wagon. They did so with glee. I was a little shock from attempted rape and abduction to armed robbery within the span of few minutes? Seriously, some people really need to die for the sake of humanity. I steadied my breathing and pick targets which I can quick kill them without risking too much to myself. The other two bandits started yanking out the driver while the other one was steadying the horse. I could not see the other one since he was on the other side of the wagon. The leader however was walking to side wagon probably trying to inspect the cargo. I crawl closer towards the leader and when I was 10 meters away from I run towards him a stab him in the groin with a single motion I slash his back of the knee or popliteal fossa. I then grab his shoulder and stab him in the lower back to force him to kneel. I yank the blade and stab his neck to where his carotid artery is. I made slicing motion almost cutting his wind pipe in half. I made unnecessary stabs towards his eye and another stab to his other eye just for contempt.

I was surprised that others didn't notice the commotion especially the one who was steadying the horse who was nearest to me. I didn't wasted the chance and charge forward slash his throat which was easy since both his hands were preoccupied holding the horse. My momentum ended me behind him I decide put a show to the others since they finally noticed me. I grab the man and stab him in the cheek then slice him giving him an ear to ear grin. Then sliced both his eyes and I then push him towards his friends. He manages to hit the man both his friends were holding and they both fell. I run towards the thug who was standing with his back towards me to look at his friend bleeding to death. I run and jump towards him then stab him in the back of the neck severing the spine. I yank the knife off his spine and wasted no effort to attack the last two remaining bandits. He finally snaps and tried to do an overhead swing with his club. I intercept it with my right hand holding the knife. Since the Karambit have safety ring in my index finger I don't really have the risk of losing grib. So I can afford to have loose grip with his wrist and step my left foot forward then use my left elbow to hit his upper arm. I then stab his right eye with my index and middle finger while at same time slashed his right wrist with my knife effective disarming him. I then stab him in throat and yank knife towards the right cutting his windpipe and left carotid artery. I pushed him towards the last bandit. They both fell down the dirt. I saw the other still uninjured one soiled himself. I gave him a smile. He starts crying and tries to get away from me. I started walk towards him still smiling. He manages to stand out and run but trips. He fall face first to the dirt and start crawling. I walk near him and stab his left popliteal fossa or back of the knee. He howled in pain. I started to laugh. I stab his right popliteal fossa. He again howled in pain and defecated himself. I was a bit disgusted by smell. I stomp at his back and grind my boot. I then put my weight on it and walk forward the crawling bandit. I then stand in front and bowed. I then whisper to his ear.

"Beg for mercy, not that it will help you." I whisper with to his ear with a sadistic tone in my voice.

He pleaded for mercy and prayed to his god. I just stand there watching and smiling at the same time while the man grovels at my boots. He then inches towards me and licks my boots beseeching for a gram of mercy. I just watch him still smiling. I finally got tired of him crying and groveling that finally decided to kill him. I flip him over and raise my foot. I let hang for a moment and stomps has hard as I could at his throat. He started choking and I walk toward his side. I contemplated for a moment and I stab him at his stomach then sliced it open. I the shove my hand and grab then pulled his entrails. I showed to the choking man. I then turn around and run towards the wagon while still holding his entrails. I felt good of this carnage. I also noticed that my chest where the runes are pulsating. It glowed a dimly. I also noticed that I feel refresh where I should be at least be breathing hard from exertion. I thought about it for few minutes. I then remember the man who owns the wagon. I let go the entrails and looked back. I walk back the eviscerated man and stabs him at his heart should be. I then walk towards the man who owned the wagon. I noticed that he lost consciousness from shock. I don't when did it happened but did care. I check him over for injuries and found none. I then look for Cthulu and noticed that it was slithering toward the eviscerated man. I went to the other side of the wagon where the body of the leader is at. I inspect his body and started looting it for something useful. I only found a small pouch of gold coins and the iron sword and its scabbard. I then move to other bodies and started looting them something but found nothing of value. I noticed sounds of eating looked towards the eviscerated man. I saw Cthulu eating him. I was intrigue by this. I then noted the leader then a thought occurred to me. Maybe there is some bounty for this guy. I then clean my knife and sheath it. I drew the iron sword and walk towards the leader. I tried beheading him but found it harder than I thought. After few attempts I finally hack off his head. I looked at his decapitated head and decided to do the same to his friends. I took me longer than expected to hack off their head. The hardest part was trying to convince Cthulu to let go of the head of the eviscerated man. I found some cloth in the wagon and covered the five severed heads. Wrapping the cloth and then tying it at the end. I then waited for either Cthulu finished eating the bodies or the unconscious man to wake up.

I was counting clouds and pondering the purpose of life when it hit me. I stood up and looked at Cthulu.

"Ctuhulu, did you just eat 5 bodies and not have any sign of change of size?" I address the obvious question toward the eldritch abomination name Cthulu.

It only purred in response to my question. I observe Cthulu for a bit then lost interest and start pondering about life after death. I felt the call of nature and answered it so I went to the side of the road to take a piss. While taking a piss I started reviewing my first kill in my life. I was sadly disappointed that I felt nothing towards it except of course the strange refresh sensation I felt after each kill. I finish taking a piss and started thinking a needing therapist again when I heard a gagging noise. I walk back to the wagon and saw Cthulu convulsing. I was thinking of going near it when it vomits out all inorganic matter it ate like a cat cough out fur ball. I took note that I vomited clothes and other miscellaneous items. It seems it can't digest such objects. I thought about it and gave up. Screw logic they have magic. I started turn away when I felt a tentacle grab my left forearm. I looked back and saw Cthulu shift around with some nasty mutation. I looked at it with fascination when suddenly sprang towards me. I quickly shifted into a defensive posture it slams towards my arm. It felt like my nerves burned off and melts at the same time. I grit my teeth and looked at my arm. I saw Cthulu starts shifting and mutating shapes I can't comp rend. After what looked like hours of pain it finally settled down. I looked at my arm and saw Cthulu turn into a bracers, an organic black bracer. I was startled by the impossible transformation and remembered about magic. For the sake of my already crumbling sanity I decided to dismiss it as magical phenomenon.

"Yeah, screw logic they got magic!" I screamed sarcastically at no one in particular.

I busy examining my new accessory that I did not notice the other man was have regained consciousness. He may just have trying to get my attention when he grabs my shoulder but I over reacted. I grab the wrist pulled it and executed a shoulder throw then proceed to give the man an arm bar. He screamed in terror as perform such actions.

"Please, I meant no harm sir. Let go of my arm." He pleaded at me.

After a moment of hesitation I let go of his arm. Looked at him at the face seeing he was telling the truth. I offer a hand to him and help him up.

"Sorry about that. I was a bit jumpy because of the bandits." I said to man and smiled to cover up my embarrassment.

"It is okay, I would be to if I was in your shoes." He said to me while accepting my hand.

"I'm Azrin, Azrin Sablo." I introduced myself to him. I decided it was the best course of action.

"Ah! Yes, I'm Charles Lawrence a travelling merchant." He introduced himself. I raised an eyebrow at his name.

"Do you by any mean have met a Wolf Goddess?" I ask him. He gave me an "are you insane" looked.

"Judging from your reaction you never did. But if by any chance you meet a naked woman with wolf ears, fang and tail. You should be nice to it and offer anything you can spare. She shall grant you a life of adventure and romance." I told him with a smile. He only reacted by giving me strange looks.

"Don't think too much about it was just some folklore I heard." I said to him still having a smile in my face. In which he gave looked of understanding.

"That is really some interesting folklore. Where did you hear that?" He asks me. In which I just shrugged.

"I forgot." I replied to him still smiling. A few moment of silence passed on between us. So I decided to break the ice and change topics.

"Do cites hear offer bounties in capturing or killing bandits?" I ask him. I could use some extra gold.

"Yes, it depends if the bandit in particular really garnered attention from the nobles." He replied to me seemingly glad of the change topic.

"Can you recognize this people if they have bounties on them?" I ask gesturing at the bloody cloth.

"I don't know, I never gave a good looked at our attacker." He said hesitantly.

I walk over the bloody cloth and opened it. I saw the decapitated heads to him. I looked like he was going to be sick for a moment. He manages to collect him which impressed me since few people actually see decapitated head in their life. He looked closer and a shiver of recognition in his eyes.

"Do you recognize these men?" I ask him for confirmation.

"Yes. Know these bandits. They are the Matthew brothers. They not real brothers but they still call themselves like that." He confirms it and recoiled away.

"I see. Would you mind giving me a lift? I will offer half of the bounty to you if take me there." I said to him with a wider smile.

"Yes! I will take you there." His eyes were practically shining. He was really a merchant.

He climbs to the wagon and I did the same. We started heading towards the city. I was sitting quietly when some was nagging in my head like I forgot something. I thought about it for a second but drop it. It can't be that important if I can remember it right? So we headed merrily towards the city. Little did I know about the shit storm that about to happen to me. If I did I would have something to avoid it.

***Author Notes***

I finally finished the second chapter. Little rum was used this time.

I was inspired by after playing Mass Effect, F.E.A.R and Manhunt when I thought of the character. I also took few references from Higurashi and Umineko. Then I read ralf07's story and I finally made to crystallize my idea.

Also if anyone knows about how to make smokeless gunpowder or percussion caps PM me I need more information. I also need some info about Military training and Eskrima - Pekiti-Tirsia Kali since I only have second and third hand info in them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A taste of madness**

***Unknown 1 POV***

It been days, years, centuries or millennia it is the identical to me. Time is relative. Past, Present or the Future; they are all identical to us. We exist in a plane where time flows differently yet the same. It had been a while since I felt you in this plane. Was it yesterday, today or tomorrow that I felt you breathe me into you? I don't care. I missed you. Your very existence shatters the ennui of ephemeral moment in time. Your essence is still frail since you were scattered callously by that man and your hold to this plane is fragile. Yet you never lamented your fate even if it treated you like marionette. You didn't cursed the gods when you were forced to die for someone else ambition. Did you worship him that much or was it you being a willing victim again? He cried when you died and lamented your fate. He is a hypocrite. He preaches sanctity of life yet commits genocide, he is a charlatan. His tears are reminiscent of silage to a lifeless steed. It is Useless. No penance would expunge his sins towards you. But this doesn't matter; all I wish for is for you to breathe without being shackled by his blood. Lifdrasir can you hear me?

...

***Matilda's POV***

The daybreak is lovely today. I don't have many chores to do since that eccentric man have arrived or summoned. I gave him a bucket to gather water from the well and he accepted. I thought he would protest about it but he only kept his smile. He acts like a gentleman but same time a jester yet his eyes seem like an abyss that makes him to be very jaded. What is he? I starting to be concerned regarding him being Tiffania's familiar. I need more information about him. The things he said don't provide much about him. I ought to ask him more about himself later.

I continued to observe him for a while before deciding in investigating him deeper. I turned to the cottage which is belongings are kept. After a few moment of reflection if I should or should not do it; I decided to inspect his belongings. I walk towards the cottage and felt a cool breeze pass through me. I spent a few moments to enjoy it before continuing on. Reaching for the door I looked back and saw him too busy to detect me. I quickly enter the cottage and took a deep breath. I looked around and saw his meagre material possessions. I noticed the black metallic box and a bag made of strange material. I first visually observed these two then used "Detect Magic" and "Alchemic Hands". I used "Detect Magic" to check for any magical artefacts as a forced of habit. My less reputable source of income to sustain this poor orphanage left me slightly paranoid at such things. Seeing nothing amiss I proceed to use "Alchemic Hands" to touch the bag and surprised about the strength of the cloth used. The "Alchemic Hands" spell is used by Alchemist to figure out the material used in an object. The higher the skill of the mage the powerful "Alchemic Hands" becomes more detailed in its analysis. I'm a Triangle Earth Mage so my "Alchemic Hands" are very accurate second only to those rare Square Class Mages. The closed weave of the fabric and the very delicate yet sturdy stitch work of the bag impressed me. I having a hard time recognizing the fabric but I'm very surprised since fabrics are not my expertise. Replicating such fabric would be very hard for me. The austere design of the bag might be unimpressive but the craftsmanship of it is very high. Such level of craftsmanship would be very tedious and very expensive. I start caressing the bag thinking about the money would be gain selling it. I after a moment of wishful thinking I turned my attention towards the metallic box. I used "Alchemic Hands" again and caresses the metallic box. I shocked to what I have learned from it. I was not metallic at all. It was made of some unknown material. It was light weight yet very sturdy. I spent few minutes inspecting it to no avail. I can't really discern what it is made of. I can only guess it was some sort of solidified oil. This is very ridiculous. I was mystified by this.

"Azrin, what kind of man are you?" I thought as I digest this new information. What kind of man would posses such wonders? I was intrigue by him. I decided to search the unknown box again.

I was looking for a way to open the unknown box and after fumbling around it for a minute or two. I manage to open a latch or something. I was frustrated by how it was simple looking lock manage to inconvenient me for few moments.

"Really, as Forquet I'm bit hurt by that." I light slap the latch and pouted at the silly notion.

I finally gotten over the incident and opened the unknown box. I was excited to what I would found inside the box.

"Jewels, Gold coins or Magical Artifacts I wonder what treasure I shall find." I said with a singsong voice. I felt like a little girl again and found it funny.

"Really, I should stop that." I said to myself. I was bit embarrassed about but since no one is around I recovered quickly.

I looked into the unknown box. I was not expecting to what I saw. I saw a hammer and other tools I can't recognize. I pickup few tools randomly and examined them carefully. They were well used judging the nick and scratches towards the working surfaces.

I finished examining them visually and casted "Alchemic Hands" spell again. I caressed the tools to see what are they made of. I stunned about what I discovered. The tools are all made in some sort of high-grade steel alloy that is way beyond the scope of Halkeginian metallurgy. There are some metal I don't recognize in the alloy. But the steel itself is very resistant to corrosion even without some magical enchantments to it. I was very impressed by its metallurgy. I should examine it further later. I could use such fine steel, I mean this tools are stronger than most swords out there. They are using high-grade alloys for such humble tools.

"He must be a master craftsman. For someone being possession of such tools he must really good at his craft." I mumble to myself.

"Now that I think about it he has really callous hands well suited for such hard labor." I contemplate upon it for minutes.

"Those hands, I wonder how would the feel if…" I thought to myself and my cheeks heats up at realizing where my thoughts are bringing me.

I took a deep breath and refocus myself in examining his _tools. _I scrutinize the handle and noticed that it was made of some unknown substance. But they seem very familiar. Then it hit me. It was rubber. His tools have rubber grip on them. Rubber is only exported from lands beyond the Elves the lands of Rub-al Khali. There is also a rumor why rubber is so rare and expensive. Rubber itself is exported from lands beyond Rub-al Khali. Rub-al Khali artisan fashioned them into various items before exporting them here.

I continue my scrutiny trying to unlock the wonders this man brought with him.

"I wonder what "Level 1 Starter Set" means?" I said to myself.

I after a minute without any progress in unlocking its secrets I decided to put the tools back inside the box. As I finishing cleaning up I notice some movements at the corner of my eye. I quickly turned my head towards the direction of the bag. I saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"It must be my imagination." I reassured myself.

I head towards the bag and kneel in front of it. I stared at it wondering if I was seeing things. I distinctly remember it was an inch further to the left or something. Did the bag move?

"It _really_ must be my imagination." I reassured myself and to calm myself. I was starting to become paranoid?

I tried to open the bag but I could not figure out how. I yank few sides and finally the small metal protrusion moved. I pinched and start moving it around. It seems to suggest to be moved sideways. I pinched firmly and gingerly moved it sideways. The bag finally fully opened. I looked inside and found some strange clothes. Before I can search it I feel something slick and squishy wrap around my hand. It quickly crawled towards my forearm. I looked down to my arm and found a black tentacle creature smiling at me. I pale at the sight and something primal fear stirred inside me. I draw my wand with my free hand.

"Die" I pointed my wand with intent to kill "_**it**_".

But the creature manages to yank my wand away from me and started wrapping its tentacles around me. It manages to immobilize me and lift me slightly off the ground. I struggle against its grip. I started panic when I felt it was starting feel me up intimately. My instincts started giving me warning bells and I saw a couple of its tentacles started hovering near me. It seems intent in piercing me with it. Fear gnawed my mind and I screamed.

After a few moments the burst opened and Azrin charges towards me with his unusual knife at the ready but suddenly stops near me. He then just stands there and stares at me. He has this lecherous smile plastered to his faced that really rubs me in the wrong way.

"I saw enough Hentai to know where this is going." He continued to stare at my awkward predicament and his smile turn into a wide grin. What the hell does "Hentai" means anyway?

"Are you okay Matilda?" He "_**asks**_" me while staring at me with no intent on helping me and still grinning at me. This really irks me.

"What are you doing help me!" I screamed at him when I felt the creature caresses my rather too intimate way for my liking but made me whimper with the sensation. But remembering what situation I'm at I quickly snap out of it.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself so I don't think it would be necessary." I can't believe this idiot he is just going to stand wearing a lewd smile and do nothing at all? That really irks me and I love to give him a piece of my mind.

"I'm going to cut your balls and feed it to you if you don't help me right now AZRIN!" I screamed at him, the nerve of this idiot.

"Hey! Lady there is no need to be crude." He retorts back at me and **still **smiling. He stood there for a moment before helping untangle myself from this abomination.

"What on Brimir's name is that thing?" I ask him about that **thing **writhing in the ground.

"You tell me, you are the one that is from a magical kingdom." He sarcastically answers back to me. I just raise an eyebrow to this. His answer albeit sarcastic still intrigues me. His answer make it sound like he came somewhere magic is rare.

"I don't know what that thing is but kill it, preferably with fire." I said sternly. He seems to more amuse at the situation rather than the abomination writhing in the floor. Really, what is wrong with this person? He then approaches the **thing** and grabs it then prepares to slash it but he suddenly stops. He stares at it for a moment and then took something from his pocket then tosses it towards the mouth of that **thing. **The **thing **starts eating whatever he gave to it and then he started patting the **thing **which it started purring like a cat. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Can we…" He started to say and confirmed what I have feared.

"NO!" I shouted promptly in order to stop this madness.

He put down the **thing **and got on all fours then started crawling towards me.

'_What on Brimir's name?'_

He crawls towards me like a feline stalking its prey. I feel that all my blood on my face drained and I definitely do not like those glint in his eyes. I started panicking and felt like my _chastity_ threatened. So I tried to kick him but no avail he easily caught it. He did something I was not expecting instead of pouncing on me he kissed my left foot. I could feel blood flooding my face turning into a deep blush but I did nothing I was too astounded to do something. Then he proceeded to kiss repeatedly ever going higher. When he reaches my knees and ever the intent in going higher I snap from my daze then smack him with my wand.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask him indignantly. I could feel my cheeks burning in deep crimson.

"I won't stop doing this if you don't agree and it would probably escalate more if you don't agree very soon." He said to me playfully in which I felt blushing more deeply. Really what is wrong with this person? He is so unpredictable. I tried yanking my foot up away from him but his grip is firm but did not accomplish anything other than putting myself in more compromising position. I finally relent and concede defeat.

"Fine you can keep that abomination if you want just keep it away from me and watch where you are touching!" I scold him to hide my embarrassment.

"Thank you, Matilda I won't forget this." He smiled charmingly at me and gave a final kiss to my thigh. He then grabs the **thing** and spun around the room like a child given a puppy. I gave deep sigh of resignation that I can't really grasp how his mind word.

"You would need a name. I wonder what the best name for you is." He said addressing no one. In which he stop spinning around I mean how can he not be dizzy at all. He stared at the **thing**. There is **definitely **something wrong with him.

"I shall name you Cthulhu." He declared proudly.

"What ominous name is that?" I said him as I felt a sudden chill in my back. It was really an _ominous_sounding name.

"It was name an eldritch abomination from a book that I read." He told me with a strange glint in his eyes.

"You really have terrible naming sense do you?" I retort back at him with spite in my voice. In which he only reacted by raising his eyebrow a little.

"Maybe, but I don't care." He answers back with infuriating smile. I can only make a deep sign in response since he doesn't like he will be changing his mind anytime soon.

"I really glad you weren't a hallucination Cthulhu, I really do." He said to the creature like it was human or something. Surprisingly it purred in response which was unexpected I was thinking it was some dumb beast or something. I unconsciously meet my palm to my face. This is so absurd I no words to describe it.

"You should finish collecting water after you are done playing with that creature" I said to him and walk out as fast as I could from this madness.

I decide to research about those rune marks in his chest. It was made up strange runes but for some reason it seem familiar. I also feel inexplicably sad every time I caught a glace of those runes. I wonder why?

There is also the issue about the Familiar Servant Summoning. I never heard about a human being summoned. I mean I was expecting a cat, dog, bird, lizard, griffon, or a dragon. Well maybe not the last two but well the bottom line is this summoning is very strange. Even the method of the way he was summoned was unheard of. Remembering it was gives me the chills to my spine.

The weather was pleasant went I reach outside the cottage. I decide to head through the old church. I have kept substantial amount of books, scrolls and parchments to create small library. The acquisition of those materials was quite _questionable_ but those noble bastards deserved what was coming to them.

A cold breeze suddenly engulfs the small village carrying with it a scent of snow. It was pleasant and strangely invigorating.

"…"

"Wait. That can't be right. That smelt like snow but it is spring right now right?" I stop in my tracks and look at the direction in which the cold breeze. It came from the north-west. I stared at that direction for few moments before resuming to walk to the old church.

Walking in front the large wooden doors of the old church I feel a bit sad. This is the only thing that is left of the Duchy of Sachsen-Gotha. The other properties were already been confiscated by the royal family and divide among various feuding count and barons.

The old church is very well maintained despite its age. It was built by ancestors about three thousand years ago. An impressive feat even for a square-class mage which actually took six square-class mage simultaneously cast spells in chorus. Despite its rather austere and small appearance it was surprisingly sturdy but that is just a cover for a massive library very much different from my own private one. It contains various records like land titles, marriage contracts, genealogy of the royal families and others. I still haven't fully explored it.

Pushing open the large wooden doors I enter this oversized relic. I looked at the pulpit where the entrance to the secret library and sigh.

"So many things lost and cannot be recovered." I lamented.

"But we can only more forward." I said to myself and head towards the door to the left.

Reaching my private library I made a quick survey of books pertaining the Summoning and other related materials. After gathering all of them in the desk I pulled a chair and sit on it.

"This research is going to take a while." I said to with resignation noticing the amount of books I need to cover.

"Well, better get started then." I said to myself to give me a bit of motivation.

***Azrin's POV***

The ride towards the city is going smoothly. Charles Lawrence is an amicable fellow. We talked few mundane topics like the weather, food, trade and more trade. It would seem trade is his pet topic. So I decided in humoring him.

"I'm not really well-verse about money matters can give me some advice? I mean my total fortune composes only 5 gold coins." I inquire to him. Thinking about the coins I scavenge from the bandits.

"Well, the basic is that 1 gold coin is equals to 10 silver coins and 1 silver coin is equal 10,000 copper coins." He informed me with a business like tone. When it comes to money he really becomes a different person.

"I can understand about the gold to silver value but 10,000 copper coins? Did someone just add few digits somewhere?" I ask him since I was intrigue by it.

"No, nothing really special happened really it just that there is a surplus of copper in the market since the "Nobles" transmute copper en masse for their alchemical training." He said to me with venom in his voice.

"You don't really fond of nobles do you?" I ask him noticing the tone of his voice when mentioning nobles.

"It is not like I'm revolutionary or something it just these noble doesn't really do anything that contribute to the society. They are just sitting there fattening their asses and demanding that we quench their every desire for nothing. They expect this as their divine right and not mention they treat commoners as slaves. It is all in the name of Brimir." He told with a really angst-ridden and resentment in his countenance at the same time.

…

Silence is deafening after his outburst. There seem to be a history between him and nobles. Not really my business and I don't want stick my fingers somewhere troublesome. We continue our journey in silence.

After half an hour something, he finally decide to speak to me.

"I'm sorry about that I just have some bad experience with those damned nobles." He apologized to me.

"It is okay. I don't mind, people have their demons to deal with. What is important is that they must face it eventually."

He was silent again. I didn't mind. I have no words of comfort for him. I don't like comforting men.

"Thank you" He softly mumbles to me.

I only nod as response. We continue our journey with more neutral topic for conversation. The conversation eventually died a natural death and I decided to look around the surrounding. Craggy moorland seem stretches to eternity. It was like a green ocean if only those rocks weren't visible. I continue watching the monotony of the moorland. Its uncanny resemblance to some place I knew was not lost to me.

Whether it was ennui or something else prompt me to start scrutinizing the moorlands.

"Hmm…" It some grass, rock, grass, rabbit, rock, grass, rock, grass, rabbit, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, hare, rock, grass, rabbit, rock, grass, rock, grass, hare, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, bones, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, bones, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rabbit, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, deer, rock, grass, rock, grass, rock, grass, carrions, rock, grass, white stones, grass, white stone tiles, grass, white stones, a creek of blood, a crucified man, scattered entrails, a bloody fog.

…

"Wait, what on earth?" I ask to no one. I crane my neck back and saw nothing.

…

?

As I was wondering about my state of mind a white light slowly engulf everywhere. I look in front of me and saw a misty fog approaching me. It slowly swallows up the surrounding area until I could see nothing. Not even my own hands.

"Strange" I muse to myself. It was sunny and then a fog. What a fickle weather for such beautiful scenery.

I continue to amuse myself with the fog, stretching my arm in front of me and then slow tries to grab the fog. A futile effort but I'm bored. Slowly the fog dissipates and the white light gradually intensifies until it was only the white light was the only thing that exists.

"Did I die or something?" I wondered as the white filled the world around me.

"I thought death would an approaching darkness."

"Slowly creeps to your being as your lifeblood slowly drains away from you."

The light finally dissipates and I slowly my visibility improve. I saw the overcast sky and felt the cold air of winter.

Wait, how do I know winter? I never had been in a winter before. Maybe all those visual novels and video games finally had gotten to me I sudden acquired experience points from them.

I chuckled at the notion. Impossible that can't possibly happens. Reality dictates that… well screw reality. I'll enjoy telling Matilda about this. She looks like skeptic to me. I can imagine her face when that happens. The way one of her eyebrows raise when she is in doubt is kind a cute I wonder what else does her face capable of.

I could feel a wide grin forms at my face. I think about the things I would do to make those possible. A pleasant cool breeze passes through me. I close my eyes and savor it.

"That felt good." I said to myself.

"Hey, Charles this area's weather is quite fickle." I address the man beside me.

…

"Where the hell did he go?" I ask as I was confused with his absence.

I took note that I was not seeing any moorland anywhere. I was not sitting in a wagon but a chair. I was not where I should be sitting. It was an ornate wooden chair probably some Oak or some other hardwood.

"Am I dreaming?"

I decided to stand and look around my surroundings. I was at some courtyard. The ground is made of white stones or marble I not really sure. Judging from those strong walls this must be fort or a castle. The design looks like Greek or was it Roman? I noticed behind me is a large wooden gate but it was block by some metal cage door. They looked too heavy for me to open. There must a mechanism to open those. I look in front of me and I saw large wooden double doors.

"The only way is forward, huh."

"The next thing you will have is a Political Officer screaming behind me and waving a pistol in the air."

"I think they are called Commissars."

I sigh with resignation of the irrationality of the situation and walk towards the double doors. For no particular reason I decided to hum "This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson" as I walk. I reach the door and opened it.

…

The door was connected to a hallway and at the left side some stained glass windows and the right side a wall some paintings of which I could not discern their meaning or theme. I found it a bit strange since looking outside this seems impossible.

"Marvel of engineering then." I said sarcastically.

I walk inside and then turn back to close the door. I stand there frozen in disbelief. The door was gone and an endless hallway replaces it. It like that scene in the matrix except it has gothic medieval theme to it.

"Screw this and my sanity." I cursed to myself.

I turn back and look at the other end but only to behold another endless hallway. I decide to start walking. I also stop humming the song and start singing it out. I continue to walk towards the endless hallway. I look to my left and observe the stained glass. At first it does not have any design just some random colors throw in it. It started to form shapes as I continued to walk. I then form scenery what I assume as moorland at the background and dirt road in the foreground. It depicts a clear cloudless sky. It continues it monotony as I walk and then I saw bloody hand print. It was right hand it seems to press to the stained glass the rubs it towards the right.

…

I stopped singing.

"Classy" I said to no one with sarcasm oozes from my voice.

I just stand there for a minute or two. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I resume walking and this time I paid more attention to my surrounding.

I still fascinated towards the stained glass and continue observing it but not forgetting to look around.

"Paranoid bastard is better than a dead bastard" I said to myself.

I still continue walking and noticed a change in the stained glass. It now depicts a group of dismounted knights. They seem to be marching and headed by a man with mantle. The man leading the knights looked like a member of the clergy and holding an ornate gold staff.

I continue walking the hallway. I watched the stained glass change scene as I walk by. I stop walking and stand there watching the new scene depicted. It was now depicting a crucified people. Not just crucified the usual way. They were crucified upside down in a T-shape cross. I think it called a Tau sign or something. Their feet were nailed to the across the horizontal beam. Their hands are nailed together at the bottom. Their faces are is a picture of agony. I noticed that the people crucified have different faces and hair color. Their blood flows down the dirt road making it soaked in blood. It gives the illusion of a river of blood.

"Nice, somebody paid attention to minute details." I nodded with appreciation.

As I continue walking the hallway the stained glass still depicts the rows upon rows of crucified people. Finally the stained glass change scene. It now depicts the dismounted knights in panic as they watched the crucified people. A few knights are on their knees vomiting to the ground. Some are running away and some are crying while praying. The person who seems to be a member of the clergy points his towards something. His face twisted in fear and his other hands points toward the crucified people.

I looked towards where the member of the clergy points and saw a group of people. They were curious collection of people. They were carrying guns… no, they are carrying muskets with bayonet attached. They stand in a perfect formation and they all wearing some sort of gas mask.

"Wait, gas mask?" I ask myself. I was confused by this.

I continue my scrutiny of the scene. The musket carrying people are wearing camouflage jackets with matching pants and what seem to be leather belts riddled with shotgun shells.

"No, they are using musket so those must be some paper cartridges."

I remember reading about them in the internet after my curiosity gotten the best of me after playing Napoleon: Total War.

"Those were the good old days. Good times." I smile at the memory.

I was indulging in the memory of the good old days when I noticed something. There was hooded person leading the musket wielding people. He was armed with only a sword in his right hand. His sword, I don't know why caught my attention. It was a gray gladius with a hilt of Celtic design. In his left hand is a black chalice. It was tilted in a way that its contents pour out the ground. The liquid contents of the chalice since it could be red wine or blood, pools at his feet.

"I wonder what it could mean." I ask myself.

After few minutes standing and appreciating the art I decide to continue my little walk in this strange hallway. The hallway continued to stretch towards eternity and the stained glass windows depict nothing in particular. The wall still contains incomprehensible paintings. I could not begin to comprehend the meaning of it.

I found another stained glass window with a more comprehensible image on it as I walk in this endless hallway. I stop and step back a little to better observe what it depicts.

It was as hill of stakes. A hill of stakes with armored people which probably knights of some sort impaled at those stakes.

The stained glass's background there is a black sun shining down the hill while at the foreground there two people standing facing the hill with their back turn against the audience. They seem to children around 12-15 years old. They were both having short bleach blond hair and white skin like newly fallen snow. Both of them are looking up towards the black sun and holding hands. They could lovers, siblings or friends I'm not really certain. One was wearing a white one piece dress. The other one is wearing an oversized white t-shirt just barely covering his or her butt. They both have beautiful thighs, well-shaped calves, and beautiful heels. They are both barefoot and despite standing of bloody and muddy ground their feet are quite pristine.

"…"

"The last two sentences sound a bit strange. I wonder why?" I ask myself since I got a feeling something out of place just happened.

I continue scrutinizing image and try to figure out the gender of these androgynous pair. I must have spent few minutes just trying to figure it out. I was planning in spending more time on it when I felt something amiss.

The surrounding air seems to colder than usual. There is a thin layer of ice in the floor now and I can see my own breath. I try to grab the iron sword that I _acquired_ from the bandit and found it was not on me. I tap around by body for it but only found the karambit knife. I pulled it out and readied for anything. I looked around and found nothing. I finally relax when nothing happened after few minutes despite the cold air still persisting.

"…"

"The last two sentences sound a bit strange. I wonder why?" I ask myself since I got a feeling something out of place just happened.

I continue scrutinizing image and try to figure out the gender of these androgynous pair. I must have spent few minutes just trying to figure it out. I was planning in spending more time on it when I felt something amiss.

The surrounding air seems to colder than usual. There is a thin layer of ice in the floor now and I can see my own breath. I try to grab the iron sword that I _acquired_ from the bandit and found it was not on me. I tap around by body for it but only found the karambit knife. I pulled it out and readied for anything. I looked around and found nothing. I finally relax when nothing happened after few minutes despite the cold air still persisting. I continued walking the hallway but more vigilant this time.

The uneventful walk towards this endless hallway continued. The stained glass windows still occasionally depicts gruesome scenes of slaughter in the other hand the picture frames remains empty. Monotony continued for what seems to be hours until I saw a large picture frame dripping with water. I noticed it has faint salty smell like seawater. Intrigue I hasten my pace and stand in front of it.

"…"

The picture or painting is one meter in height and three meter in width. It depicts an angled overhead view of field of black sand or possibly a beach. I notice there are two sets of foot prints in the sand heading towards somewhere. I also see two pairs of boots discarded in the sand. It was beautiful.

I felt something wet in my face and I touch my face to discover tears were flowing from them.

"What the hell?" I ask myself. I was very confused with the reaction.

Then I felt a cold salty wind blow towards me and strangely it came from the direction of the painting. I suddenly felt extreme sadness and hopelessness engulf me. Tears flowed like river in my face. I tried tearing away from the painting only to feel sharp pain in my chest. It felt like something is constricting my heart and stabbing it red hot needles. I finally manage to tear my gaze away from the painting despite my difficulty of doing so.

"I don't feel so good." I wheeze out.

"What on earth was that painting?"

I continued walking away from the painting… that cursed painting. Every step I make was an ordeal itself. I feel like a drowning in inexplicable despair.

"I feel cold… very cold." I rasp with great effort.

I feel a prickling chill in my back and I could see my own breath condenses. It was starting to get so cold that breathing became a painful ordeal. Yet, I still soldier on in this endless hallway.

I started hearing things. Something… I don't what is anymore. Indistinct voices or whispers in the air. Each indistinct word seems to condemning to damnation. Each moments of silence only promises torment.

*rustle*

*mumble*

*drip*

*rustle*

*whisper*

*drip*

*rustle*

***PAIN!***

A sharp pain pierces my spine and through my heart. It felt excruciating and my mind simply white out.

"GAH… grurk… -"I started to scream but it ended into an unpleasant gurgle.

*gurgle*

*wheeze*

*gasp*

***PAIN!***

I thought I was going to pass out but yet such luxury is denied from me. As I felt something moves inside of me. I started bleeding in several places and without any obvious wounds.

*drip*

*drip*

*wheeze*

*gasp*

*drip*

*drip*

I just stood there in daze from the pain. Thinking… thinking?

*whisper*

*mumble*

*whisper*

*mumble*

*snicker*

*laughter*

Did you I just heard **laughter**? Bastards! You dare mock me in my pain.

"Bas- gurgles… wheeze" I tried to scream and curse the disembodied voices but only manage to remind myself of my torment.

The pain was starting to mount up but I just grit my teeth. I tried to ignore the pain and put my mind somewhere else. Therefore I concentrated in walking one step at a time.

Right

*whisper*

Left

*mumble*

Right

*whisper*

Left

*mumble*

Right

*snicker*

Left

*laughter*

I feel like my mind is shattering in every step. Yet, I still endure but why? I don't know. Still deep down in my mind I don't wish to give up easily.

The cycle of torment, madness and excruciating pain continues in this endless hallway. Minutes, Hours, Days, Week or Years I don't know. Time has lost its meaning here. It was starting to be an unpleasant monotony.

When I thought it will go on for eternity I saw a _light_ somewhere I can't point out. I don't know where it is but I **feel** it in my very soul. Like a man stranded in a desert seeing an oasis I run towards the _light_. I ignore everything else including the mental pain, physical pain and the madness in this endless hallway.

'Almost there!' I thought

'Almost there, damn it!' I cursed.

After an eternity I reach a door. A light is peeking out at the floor.

"Gurgle… wheeze… gasp." I think I tried to say something but nothing incoherent came out my mouth.

I reach for the doorknob and held it dearly then started twisting it. It creaked like a rusted iron left for decades. Yet it turns rather smoothly.

*creak*

*click*

The lock opened.

I tried to calm my breathing but it only made me remember of the pain I'm in. I staggered from the pain but steeled myself. I quickly pushed the door as I felt the chill robs me of my strength. I swing open violently.

"…"

"**** ***!" A silent scream of frustration escape my ragged throat.

I fell on my knees from what I saw inside. My body convulse from the pain. Blood continued to bleed from unknown wounds. My abuse mind slowly descent to madness from everything this place has thrown at it. It was like a thousand mouths screaming at me and cursing me to damnation.

"…"

A wet gurgle escapes from my throat.

I tried to stand expecting pain yet nothing. I felt nothing, nothing at all.

Was I numb from the pain? I don't know. Nor I care. I was glad the torment has ended but I know it was a naïve thought. I know pain is somewhere still lingers in me. It my mind just overloaded and went numb. Luckily I did not lose consciousness. That would be dangerous. Despite the relief the sweet unconsciousness would give me. It will be dangerous.

Why would it be dangerous?

"…"

Why indeed?

I mulled about that question for few moments. It was silent. I closed my eyes and stand straight. I control breathing. After feeling better I opened my eyes.

"…"

I wish I didn't.

***Charles Lawrence's POV***

The trip towards the city is rather uneventful yet awkward. Mainly due from my earlier outburst the atmosphere between and my savior have become uncomfortable. The prolonged silence is making me restless. The city is still some distance between here and there.

"…"

After more minutes of deafening silence I decided to break the ice. I mean there could be no way this situation can deteriorate further right?

"I'm sorry about that I just have some bad experience with those damned nobles." I tried to apologize to him.

"It is okay. I don't mind, people have their demons to deal with. What is important is that they must face it eventually." He kindly replied to me. That smile in his face is rather _charming_.

"…"

What on Brimir's name? What elves shit I'm thinking. I don't swing that way. I admit that this person is quite handsome. The gentle tan his skin and those rugged muscles speak volumes of hard labor. Those might tempt some country maiden but I'll be damned before I start swing that _way_.

Oh! Brimir have mercy. Please purge such disgusting thoughts in my head.

I tried praying to purge such impure thoughts to my head. I continued this doing this for what would seem to be an eternity.

"…"

An eternity passed and finally my mind has been purged of such thoughts.

"Thank you" I mumbled softy to thank the founder.

My companion just glaces at me and nodded at me. He might have overheard my mumblings but I didn't really care. As long as those disgusting and disturbing thoughts have been purge from my mind I will be content. I mean what on Brimir's left nut was that anyway?

I decide to engage my companion in some more wholesome and neutral conversation to fill the void. While as much as possible avoid looking directly at his face. Just to be sure.

The conversation keeps going and eventually met a natural death. We continue our journey in a more comfortable silence. In which I am thankful for.

A cold breeze blows from the north and to the moorland carrying it the smell of snow. I shivered from it and wondered why there would be snow in this time of the year?

"Unknown 2 POV"

"…"

*drip*

*drip*

*drip*

A red liquid drips from broken crystal goblet. It could be either be red wine or blood. I couldn't remember. How long was I sitting here?

"…"

My head hurts. I try to remember things yet fail to do so.

"…"

"Name…" I softly whisper. What was my name? Who am I?

Questions haunt me while a sat there immobile for what would seems to be an eternity.

"Where am I?" I ask quietly. I was unfamiliar with the place. I have no memory on why and how I was here.

I looked around my surrounding trying to reorient myself. I was sitting in a large chair made of lacquer or varnished hardwood. In front of me is a large table capable of accommodating about sixteen people and covered in finest white linen with intricate embroidery. The linen would remain immaculate if there wasn't a red stain over it. I looked towards my right and saw a large window. The rain is pelting the glass yet I could not hear it. In my left there is a large painting but it was too dark from me to see it clearly.

"…"

"Strange…" I tried moving my arms but I could not feel it.

I looked up and saw that my hands are laid on top of each other. The reason why I could not move it was due to the strange dagger impaling it. Strangely no bloods have been spilled nor could pain be felt. I could not remember anything on why I was in such predicament.

"Well this is inconvenient." I mumbled to myself as I struggled to free my hands.

"…"

I felt a chill run down my spine when it dawn to me my current predicament. It disturbs me that I only reacted to it rather nonchalantly. Why did I react that way?

It felt wrong yet for some apparent reason it felt so right. I wonder why?

Confusion eats through my mind as I try to wrap my head towards many questions. What? Why? Where? How? These continued to cycle to my mind into a grotesque loop that never ends.

"_It is like a serpent eating its tail."_ A disembodied voice came out of nowhere. I looked around and found nothing. There was no indication into where that voice came from. I long for answers yet it eludes me. I decide to move out of my current dilemma. I decided to free myself.

As I was struggling to free my arms I noticed that someone else is in the room. It was a silhouette of a man or a woman but it was too dark to see him clearly. The silhouette was sitting very still directly across me. But it was too motionless that I did not notice it before. It could be a corpse or a doll for all I know.

*flash*

A lighting flash brighten the room. A caught a glimpse of the silhouette. It was a shirtless man with his head bowed down but that was not what caught my attention. There various leech like creatures eating away his flesh and a few snakes are wrapping around his neck probably strangling him. Those snakes suddenly went stiff and glare at me. All of this happens in a second.

*thunder*

A loud thunder jolted me from my reverie.

"Umm… Hello?" I tried to talk to the man or corpse.

"…" Silence was his only reply.

I was starting to think that this man as indeed dead when sudden I saw him move a little. He slowly lifts his head and looked at me. But to where his eyes should have been there are only black void. I stare at the man. I could see him try to talk but only manage to let out a soundless scream. Those hollow eyes which was blackest of void all of a sudden started bleeding black blood.

"What the…" I paled at the display.

A sad smile graces his countenance. After few moments of eerie silence he lifts his left arm or what I assume his left arm. His left arm was a grotesque mockery of life. He then points his palm at me and let out another soundless scream. Then I noticed the strange dagger pinning my hands slowly vibrate and gradually intensifies until it was yank out by some unseen force. It caught at the man's left arm.

I looked down at my now freed hands and inspect the damage. There were none.

"_Impossible_!" I said aloud.

I looked back at the man and saw him stands up then disappear. He just disappears like a thin mist.

"What the…?" I ask myself. I might not know Why, Where, What or how I gotten here but that was just plain strange. Even topping off the part where I don't even know my own name.

I spent few more moments gawking at the apparition before I snap out of it. I decide to reexamine my hands and found nothing out of the ordinary. I tried standing up but then I noticed the clothes I was wearing.

It was a thin pink nightgown. It was barely covering my breast and the rest covered by some thin translucent material which was open at the middle leaving my sternum to my stomach exposed. I was also wearing small thin underwear that was barely covering my decency. Overall it left little to imagination which left feeling exposed and vulnerable.

"I should trim it down there." A random thought entered my head as I saw my _clothing_.

I looked around and seeing that there is only one exit to this room I head towards it. As I approach the door and reach for the door knob it started to get colder in the room. I shivered from the sudden drop of temperature. It did not help that I was wearing next nothing and barefoot. I slowly reach for the door knob but it started turning in its own much to my surprise. I step back away from the door as I felt dread envelop me. I stood shivering and waiting for the agonizing screeches of metal to end in which he door promptly opened.

*inhale*

*exhale*

*inhale*

*exhale*

The room was completely silent as I stand there frozen at the spot. My ragged breathing is the only sound I could hear. I only stared at the **thing**. My head started throbbing. It felt like something is defiling my mind.

*retch*

I gag and threw up the contents of my stomach. Fell on my knees as tears started flowing from my eyes. I looked up saw the **thing** start contorting in strange shapes and finally tentacles formed. These tentacles gradually crawl at me but I was frozen at the stop. It slowly grabs me and pulled me into its embrace. I tried to struggle yet my strength fails me. I thought I was going to give up the ghost but suddenly the **thing** vanished into white ashes. I was unceremoniously dropped into the cold hard floor.

"Where am I?" I ask a loud as I survey my surroundings.

I was in a hallway which seems to stretch to eternity. On my right there is a row stained glass windows while on my left are various empty frames. I looked back and saw that the hallway also stretches to eternity. I stand up and looked around some more.

"…"

I saw a door few paces from me. Since there are no other places for me to go I decided to go there. The cold floor is starting to bite my bare feet so I decide walk faster.

"I wonder where this door leads to." I mumble to myself as I reach for the knob and opened.

I was half-expecting in to some supernatural things but to my relief it opened normally. I enter the door and saw two people in the room. One of them was the man earlier he was kneeling while the other is a young petite girl was embracing his head. The girl looked at me with that emerald green eyes and gave me a cheerless smile. She was ethereally beautiful like gods themselves sculpted her face and body. I felt a slight twinge of envy in me. She was wearing an immaculate white one-piece dress which gently hugging her body. She has lightly tanned skin apparently blessed by the sun. Overall she makes the word beautiful an understatement.

"Hello." I greet the girl.

"…"

She only lifted her index finger and placing that finger to her cherry lips. She then pointed her index finger towards the ceiling.

"What…" I said as I looked up.

I saw **it** and everything dyed in red then faded black.

***Tiffania***

"I wonder where Mr. Azrin went." I ask myself as I watch the children play.

It had been an hour since Mr. Azrin left and no word from him. I'm worried about him. He got this really terrifying air around him when he started following those bad men. I felt cold just standing near him. Despite his comforting words why do I feel fear near him? Yet despite the fear I feel near him I find his very presence comforting. The very thought of him away from me hurts me to the core. This inexplicable pain in my heart is throwing me in confusion. It is already a struggle maintaining my smile in front of the children. I can't let them be affected in my own personal struggles.

I shook my head to clear such depressing thoughts off my head. I started walking towards the playing children to join them. As I approached the jubilant laughter of the children a gentle cold breeze blow from the north. The northern breeze is carrying with it a smell of snow.

"That was strange." I said to myself as I shivered from the sudden drop of temperature.

I turn my head towards the direction of the breeze.

"…"

The world suddenly dyed in red and slowly fades into black. The temperature drops to freezing point and everything slowly become pitch black. There are few red spots in the surroundings pulsating like a heartbeat.

*gasp*

"Sister, Azrin, Anyone! Is anyone out there?" I shout at the darkness. I heard nothing in return except for the strange heartbeats.

I curled up in a ball as tears wells up in my eyes. The fear I felt was overwhelming that I was frozen at the spot and cry. My head was starting throb in pain. I began to hyperventilate as I cried harder.

*drip*

*drip*

*drip*

Those red spots started bleeding and the pain in my head started to worsen. I feel things crawling into my mind and slowly eating it away. I feel an oppressive presence slowly swarming towards me. I started seeing thing of hallucinations of my past and nightmares forgotten. Memories I loathed to remember started surfacing into my mind.

"Mother, why now?" I pitiful whine.

"Mother! Don't go!" I pleaded.

"Waaaaaaaahhhh!" I wailed as hated memories forcefully came back to me.

I remember that day. The memories of that horrible day when everything turn into hell for me came back in force reminding me of everything I lost.

"I remember when those scary soldiers came to our home Mother." I cried to the darkness hoping for relief.

That cursed day. I remember them all again. Everything I wanted to forget.

"Why?" I ask to the darkness.

Why must I suffer thus? What did I do to deserve such fate?

I saw them butcher the maids and defile their bodies. They did not even cared if they alive or a corpse. I remember Mother when you hidden me in that closet but I saw everything. I saw how they forced themselves to you. I heard every plea you made begging for mercy. I only heard them laugh at you as you crawl away from them. Yet no mercy given that day they only continued defiling you in every possible way they can. They continued their repugnant actions for hours without end.

"Why can people be so cruel" I wept at those memories wishing it to go away.

After satisfying there baser desires to you they stab you with a sword then beheaded you. Yet they were not satisfied they continue mutilating you Mother. I watch in horror as these scary soldiers did everything. They took your head and left your broken body Mother.

I sat inside that closet for hours as such heinous deeds were committed to Mother. I silently cried inside that closet. I cried until my eyes stings. I was so scared when one of the soldiers came back and started rummaging the room. I panic and knock down the music box. He must have heard me since he start coming towards me. I grab the music box and start praying to any Gods listening.

"Well what we have here" The soldier said to me as he opened the closet.

I let out a silent scream before a lose consciousness.

A/N:

Well that went well. That really took a bit too long for my taste. I'm starting to think thing 9k+ chapters might be a bit long.

Sorry if the update took a while. I got stuck playing Fallout New Vegas. All those MODS are really distracting. Those DLC doesn't either. Those Type 3 and Type 6 mods are distracting. I mean those curves man…

Errr… Anyway I was thinking adding some firearms probably some WW2 weapons. I mean Saito got a AK-47 and damn he is broken. I like to rant more about it I feel like it would be a spoiler.

Anyway the list of weapons I like include but not limited to:

Ruger LCR

Mosin-Nagant 91/30

SVT-40

Winchester model 1300 defender

S&W Model 27

M1918A2 Browning Automatic Rifle, or BAR.

M1 Garand

Beretta BM59

M1911

Ruger GP100

Not everything will be included but I just need a signature weapon for my OC. I was thinking between a Ruger GP100 or a Smith & Wesson SW1911. 


End file.
